


В одну из ночей

by musorka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musorka/pseuds/musorka
Summary: Киллуа лежит на диване. Все бы ничего, но что-то ерзает по его паху. Или кто-то?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 6





	В одну из ночей

Киллуа лежит на мягком диване. Тело не двигается. Вообще. Глаза постепенно привыкают к ночной темноте, становятся различимы очертания комнаты, фотографии на стенах. Сквозь щель между шторами пробивается слабый голубоватый свет. Киллуа хочет подняться, но не может. Тело будто налито свинцом. Он словно пассажир, не имеющий возможности повлиять на движение аттракциона.

Слышится шуршание одежды, что-то село на парня. Не особо тяжелое, но и легким не назовешь. Что-то шумно выдыхает. Киллуа опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, кто посмел так бесцеремонно усесться на него. От увиденного у Золдика перехватило дыхание, а в горле пересохло.

Гон. Это был чертов Гон Фрикс. Его глаза застилала слабая дымка, рот приоткрыт, мягкие губы цвета спелой малины были слегка покусаны. Он шумно дышал, щеки раскраснелись.

— Киллуа… — тихо шепчет Гон.

Киллуа опешил. Слишком… Он сказал это слишком… возбужденно. Или Золдик надумывает лишнего из-за постоянных фантазиях о друге? Заводит.

— Г-гон, — дрожащим голосом произносит парень. — Ты чего?

Фрикс легонько ухмыляется. Он невесомо проводит рукой по животу Киллуа, залазит под майку, пальцами изучает бугороки твердых, натренированных мышц. От каждого прикосновения по коже пробегает волна мурашек. Немного щекотно, но от этого не менее приятно. Киллуа сжимает челюсти. Если так и дальше пойдет, то он…

Гон опирается руками на живот Киллуа для лучшего баланса и начинает тереться бедрами о его пах. Сдерживаться становилось все сложнее. Киллуа зашипел сквозь зубы. Чувствительность его эрогенных зон словно нарочно возросла.

— Что за шуточки? — сморщился Золдик. Его друг не должен узнать, в каком ключе Киллуа думает о нем. — Слезай давай, не смешно.

Золдик хотел столкнуть с себя Гона, но тело по-прежнему не подчинялось. Фрикс снова ехидно улыбается. Даже сильнее чем в прошлый раз.

Руки, которые сначала не заходили дальше ребер, продвинулись к груди. Шершавые пальцы задевали бусины сосков, моментами слегка сжимая их. В ушах зашумела кровь, возбуждение пробежало по телу электрическими разрядами. Киллуа умоляюще поднял глаза вверх. «Какой красивый белый потолок. Эта люстра всегда тут висела? Какие интересные фотографии.» — он пытался отвлечься всеми возможными способами, восстанавливая свое здравомыслие. Вроде получается.

Горячий язык обводит ореол соска. Киллуа тихо вскрикивает. Вторая бусина постоянно сжимается горячими пальцами. Гон залез под майку Киллуа, прогнувшись в спине словно кошка. Перед глазами все плывет. Киллуа мог видеть только виляющий зад Гона. Развратное зрелище. Каждый день он смотрел на эти ноги, на гладкую кожу бедер, мечтая оказаться между ними, полностью захватить. Он хотел сорвать эти дурацкие зеленые шорты, искусать мягкие ягодицы, впиться в них пальцами, оставив пару синяков.

В штанах стало тесно. Киллуа уже не сдерживался. В горле застрял ком: то ли от обиды, то ли от возбуждения. Гон почувствовал, как что-то упирается ему между ног и довольно хмыкнул, выбираясь из-под майки. Соски Киллуа покраснели и сильно опухли от настойчивых ласк. Каждое прикосновение ткани одежд было невыносимо.

— Ты уверен, что все еще хочешь прекратить? — в глазах плясали огоньки, все тело Гона обрамлял мягкий лунный свет, лицо расплылось в нежной, хищной улыбке.

Киллуа плотно сжал губы. Он ничего не хотел отвечать. Ему показалось, что он проиграл самую решающую битву в его жизни.

— Сочту за согласие на продолжение, — спокойно сказал Гон и уселся на бугорок джинс Киллуа, заставив простонать друга в губы.

— Гон…

Одна из рук Гона медленно спустилась к ширинке шорт, дрожащие пальцы с тяжестью расстегивали молнию. Он опустил ткань нижнего, уже немного мокрого белья и освободил свой член. Большим пальцем он надавил на блестящую от смазки головку, провел рукой по всей длине напряженной плоти. Золдик жадно сглотнул слюну, накопившуюся от такого вида.

О члене Гона он тоже думал. Думал о том, как обхватит его губами, будет вылизывать каждый сантиметр, изучать каждую выступающую венку, языком надавливать на уздечку и маленькую дырочку. Как ему нещадно будут долбиться в горло, что хлынут слезы, кончат в рот и заставят проглотить все семя до последней капли. И Киллуа будет не против. Это ведь будет Гон.

Фантазировал, как Фрикс грубо возьмет его, будет жестко вдалбливать в кровать в бешеном ритме, наполнит его изнутри…

— Ты отвлекся. — Звонкий голос вернул Киллуа к реальности. — Смотри внимательно, я для тебя это делаю.

Пальцы второй руки Гон поднес ко рту. Фаланга за фалангой они погружались в полость рта. Мягкий язык облизывал немного грубую кожу, глаза сощурились, послышались возбужденные вздохи. Киллуа не знал куда деть взгляд. Гон был так близко. Его развратное лицо, белая майка прилипшая к телу, вычерчивающая узор выступающих мышц. Возбужденный член дрожал и сочился смазкой, обнаженные бедра и ягодицы (когда он успел снять шорты?) слегка блестели на слабом свету. Киллуа чувствовал себя невыносимо. Казалось, он был уже на пределе от одного только вида.

— Гон… а-ах… — жалостливо протянул Золдик. Он стеснялся вслух озвучивать свои желания и лишь неотрывно, с мольбой, смотрел в глаза другу.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — хихикнул Гон, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Это было еще мучительнее и Киллуа отвернулся, не выдержав напряжения. Казалось, что ему под кожу залезли полчища гусениц и стали разъедать его плоть.

Прогнувшись в спине, Гон завел руку за спину. Затвердевшие соски выпирали из-под майки. Пальцы скользнули между мягких ягодиц и коснулись кольца мышц. Фрикс закусил губу и тихонько застонал. Один палец. Другой. Ощущения от растяжки были не самыми приятными. Гон свел брови и слегка зажмурился. Взгляд Киллуа метался то на лицо Гона, то на его руку, которая так робко разрабатывала проход. Послышались хлюпающие звуки. Золдик хотел сорваться, словно голодный пес, вцепиться зубами в нежную шею, прижать Гона к себе и жестко втрахать в диван, но тело все еще не подчинялось. Он лишь разочарованно прорычал.

Закончив с подготовкой, пальцы покинули горячее нутро. Гон почувствовал неприятную пустоту и разочарованно выдохнул. Две руки опустились на пах Киллуа, бережно надавливая на выступающий бугорок. Золдик протяжно застонал, переходя на шипение. Тело требовало разрядки. «Давай уже. Быстрее».

Фрикс аккуратно потянул за застежку, медленно расстегивая молнию. Киллуа был готов сорваться на вой. Гон специально все растягивал, задевал чувствительные места, давал то, чего хотелось, но в катастрофически малых количествах. Он был настолько возбужден, что было даже больно.

Слегка подцепив резинку трусов, Гон освободил напряженный член. Плоть сразу обдало прохладой. Киллуа наконец перестал чувствовать эту долбанную тесноту и облегченно выдохнул, тут же звонко ахнув. Гон невесомо водил пальцем вокруг напряженной головки, надавливал на уздечку, проводил по всей длине, размазывая смазку.

— П-пожалуйста… Гон… — прохныкал Киллуа. Он, в самом деле, был на пределе. Ничего в жизни ему так сильно не хотелось, как кончить сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, что? — насмешливо повторил Гон игривым тоном. Он облизнул губы и тяжело выдохнул. Дразнит.

Киллуа цокнул. Это было слишком пошло. Грудь сдавили тиски. Они столько уже сделали, а он все еще чего-то смущается?

— Пожалуйста, дай мне… кончить, — все тише говорил Киллуа. — Сядь… на него.

Челюсти сжались так, что казалось зубы потрескаются. Стыдно, как же стыдно. Киллуа с неясным опасением посмотрел на Гона и увидел, как тот послушно подставлял розовую головку к проходу. Киллуа сглотнул в предвкушении. Он столько раз мечтал об этом, и вот оно происходит наяву.

Гон медленно начал опускаться на член. Кольцо мышц облегло горячую плоть. Чем сильнее насаживался Гон, тем громче были его стоны. Нежные стенки приятно вылизывали член Киллуа. Фрикс постепенно наращивал темп, подбирая нужный угол.

— Гон… Быстрее, Гон. Ах—!

Почти полностью вынимая из себя член, Гон снова насаживался во всю длину, словно заглатывая Киллуа. Мышцы приятно сжимали плоть. Частые и громкие стоны срывались с губ Гона, глаза смотрели куда-то в пустоту. Безумно и как же горячо. У Киллуа выступили слезы. Он уже готов был излиться.

— Гон, я сейчас кон—

Киллуа открыл глаза. Комнату озарял солнечный свет, за окном щебетали птицы, иногда были слышны возгласы людей и шум автомобилей. Никто на нем не сидит, вся одежда на месте, он укутан в одеяло, как это бывает обычно. Киллуа садится на (это даже не диван!) кровати и оглядывается. Комната совершенно другая. Все понятно — это был сон.

В кресле напротив, забравшись с ногами, сидит Гон. Он мирно попивает, скорее всего, свой любимый кофе и увлеченно листает что-то в телефоне.

— О, Киллуа, ты проснулся? — услышал Гон тяжелый вздох своего друга и улыбнулся своей лучезарной улыбкой. — Доброе утро. Как спалось?

«Как спалось? Лучше тебе не знать, солнышко».

— Доброе, — вялым тоном ответил Киллуа. Всего лишь сон. Ничего не было. Парень даже чувствует некоторое облегчение, но… все было так реально. Грусть кольнула его в сердце.

Желая подняться, Киллуа внезапно почувствовал, что что-то не так. Точно. Стояк. Подобные сны никогда без последствий не обходятся. Украдкой бросив взгляд на Гона и подгадав момент, Киллуа быстро прошмыгнул в ванную, пока Фрикс занят чем-то в телефоне. Гон ничего не должен узнать. Никогда.

Дверь ванной комнаты громко захлопнулась. Гон сделал пару глотков и посмотрел в сторону. На лице появилась ухмылка. Фрикс бодрствовал уже достаточно давно, чтобы услышать, как Киллуа с придыханием шепчет его имя.


End file.
